1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a car body, more especially for an electric vehicle having wheels which are selectively drivable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto-known, battery-powered vehicles are disadvantageous because they only have a very poor travel performance, both in terms of their radius of action per battery charge and in terms of their maximum attainable speed. In addition, they are elaborately constructed and have a disproportionately high mass resulting particularly from the extremely heavy design of such vehicles, wherein the car body or chassis is formed from heavy steel components and includes, as a result thereof, a large number of heavy batteries.